CWACOM 2 Bloopers
by Abnormal1000
Summary: Sure, we know how the first movie's bloopers are, but what about its sequel? Sequel to CWACOM bloopers. One shot.


A/N: Hai. SEQUEL TIME! Edit: added a few mo

Sure, we've seen CWACOM bloopers, but what about it's sequel? How would they go?

Scene 1, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint stares at the tv, watching Chester V, eating a food bar. He drops it on the floor.

Scene 2, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint is sketching out Sparkswood, when he bares down too hard and rips the paper in half.

Scene 2, Take 24, ACTION.

Flint reaches out to feel hologram Chester V, but he leans forward too much and faceplants

Scene 2, Take 43, ACTION.

The hovercraft is lifting up with the Swallow Falls citizens and runs into a ratbird.

Scene 3, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint whams his hand down to shut his alarm clock off, but Steve happens to be there, and Flint's smacks him on the head.

Scene 3, Take 37, ACTION.

Flint gets on the bus to Live Corp. and shuts the door on his hand.

Scene 4, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint is in Live Corp. He spots the Chester V monitor and sprints towards it, then faceplants on his coffee.

Scene 4, Take 29, ACTION.

Flint spots the Chester V monitor. He gets excited and waves his and around, smacking Barb.

Scene 4, Take 57, ACTION.

Flint gets shoved into and elevator and zooms downwards. His coffee flies up into the air and onto his hair.

Scene 5, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint accidentally deletes all of his videos of his inventions before he can submit any of them to Chester V.

Scene 6, Take 1, ACTION.

At the convention, Flint throws his hands up in the air, cheers loudly, then falls out of his chair.

Scene 6, Take 60, ACTION.

Rainbow Flint trudges home sadly. He trips over a rock and faceplants.

Scene 7, Take 1, ACTION.

Chester V tells Flint about the Foodimals. Flint, drinking coffee, does a spit-take on Chester V.

Scene 8, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint dashes to Sam's apartment to tell her the news. He smashes into a pole.

Scene 8, Take 23, ACTION.

Flint tells Sam the news. She says she's coming, then Sam slams the door on Flint's neck.

Scene 9, Take 1, ACTION.

The gang is sailing to Swallow Falls when Tim drove the boat into a large pie.

Scene 10, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint chases after Steve, then faceplants.

Scene 10, Take 10, ACTION.

A ratbird smacks into Flint's face.

Scene 11, Take 1, ACTION.

Earl is using his hand gun motions. He jumps around, then messes up and faceplants.

Scene 11, Take 20, ACTION.

Flint runs away from the moving strawberry. He slams the door on its face.

Scene 11, Take 79, ACTION.

Sam holds out Barry to Flint, then drops it.

Scene 12, Take 1, ACTION.

The Police Car overturns and dumps everyone into the water.

Scene 13, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint begins to say, "Let's be thankful we didn't run into a-" The Cheespider appears, but lands on everyone and squishes them.

Scene 14, Take 1, ACTION.

The Live Corp 'Helicopter' blows away all the trees when it lands.

Scene 15, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint jumps inside his porta potty and climbs up the tunnel, but can't get a good grip on the sides, so he slides back down each time.

Scene 15, Take 23, ACTION.

Brent sprints to the porta potty. He trips and sails into the inside wall. Due to eating too many sardines, the entire lab collapses.

Scene 16, Take 1, ACTION.

Chester V jumps inside the lab tunnel. He causes the entire lab to fall again.

Scene 16, Take 35, ACTION.

Flint grabs a wire hanging and falls. Chester V forgets to grab his underwear, so Flint tumbles down into the electrocuted water.

Scene 17, Take 1, ACTION.

Sam goes back down to Flints house after talking to him and trips.

Scene 18, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint faceplants in the syrup.

Scene 19, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint jumps to the rock candy and misses. He falls into the water far below him. The BSUSB gets ruined.

Scene 19, Take 28, ACTION.

The marshmallows jump on Flint. He falls off the cliff into the water below.

Scene 20, Take 1, ACTION.

Barb is driving to the new Live Corp. She glances back to talk to Sam and drives into a tree.

Scene 21, Take 37, ACTION.

The remote control TV leans forward and smacks Flint in the forehead.

Scene 22, Take 1, ACTION.

Tim casts Flint and Barry toward the Candy Mountain, but misses and causes Flint to sail into the distance.

Scene 23, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint holds up his spray on shoe cans at Chester V. Flint finger slips and sprays Chester V's mouth.

Scene 24, Take 1, ACTION.

Chester V forgets to "turtle" into his vest. He falls into the food bar processor. He dies. Sony Animation cannot end a movie like that. They search for a replace Chester V. They find one, but he looks nothing like the first one. They must reshoot the whole movie, which takes four more years.

Scene 25, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint walks to set the FLDSMDFR in its rightful place. He trips over vines and falls on the FLDSMDFR.

Scene 26, Take 1, ACTION.

Flint drops his newly caught sardine in the water, and it swims away.


End file.
